


Unseen - Trainer x Pokemon?

by MerethValera



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Illusions, Lesbian Sex, Love, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Sex Toys, Toys, Vibrators, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerethValera/pseuds/MerethValera
Summary: Silver finds out her crush isn't who she says she is. Bondage insues.
Relationships: Zoroark/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 33





	Unseen - Trainer x Pokemon?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is another one of my older fics. I'd have written it much differently nowadays (I'll probably remake this fic later), but, this is still one of my favorite old ones! If you want more (like my brand new fic with Mightyena) follow my twitter! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/lori_valera

With a sigh, Silver left the Pokemart and begrudgingly headed home. Silver had been shopping for groceries for another night home alone, and this time got some special spicy ramen. Why was it special? Simply because on the packaging there was a sticker of a Pokemon on it that a toddler had left. The Pokemon on the packaging was an adorable Pancham, which was a common Pokemon around her town. Sometimes however, Pancham could bully other Pokemon in the wild, but most people simply overlooked that fact.

As Silver was heading to her apartment building, she looked over into the woods, stopping for a moment. “What was that?” She walked over to the fence, which separated the town from the woods, and looked out for a moment. What she saw was a dark figure, hiding behind some trees before running off deep into the woods. After a moment, she heard a Pokemon’s cry. One of pain. Silver leaped over the fence, taking out a few items out of her bag and rushing to what she heard.

She was confused at the sight that was before her. On the ground was a knocked out Pancham, and above it, was a woman. Silver furrowed her brows, looking at her. “What happened here?” The woman looked at Silver, shaking her head. “I do not know.” Silver bent down next to the Pancham, pulling out a potion to try and mend its wounds. “I’m gonna take this Pancham to the Pokemon Center, do you want to come with me?” The woman stared silently for a moment, nodding slowly. “Yes.” Silver picked up the Pancham, turning and heading for the Center.

“So...What’s your name?” The woman stayed silent for a moment, as if not sure herself. “Rook. Rook Za.” She answered rather bluntly, while walking into the Pokemon Center. “Oh! It’s nice to meet you Rook, my name is Silver.” She grinned a bit, as she sets the Pokemon down for the nurse to take care of. She holds out a hand to Rook. Rook glares down at the outstretched hand for a moment, before hesitantly reaching out and shaking it as well. For a brief moment, Silver thought that her hand felt weird, but the feeling went away shortly.

Silver’s face got the lightest dusting of pink when they shook, while Rook’s face had no such reaction. When Rook pulled away, she turned on her heel and headed for the door. “Wait Rook!” Silver stopped her, and stood in front of her. “So what exactly happened out there? Did you see anything?” Rook shook her head no. “I heard a noise and went to go and assist the Pokemon.” Silver sighed, nodding a bit. “I wish I knew what did it to that poor Pokemon… But hey, in the meantime, I was about to head over to the cafe for a snack. Wanna join me?”

Rook thought it over for a moment, and reluctantly agreed. “Fine, but I have somewhere to be shortly, so I can only stay for a few hours.” Silver cocked her head slightly. “Do you mean minutes?” She laughed a bit, walking with Rook towards the corner of the Center to sit down in a chair. “Y-Yes, I mean minutes. Apologies, this isn’t my first language.” Silver smiled reassuringly, picking her menu up and looking over it. “Don’t worry! You’ll get it eventually. So Rook, what do you do?” Rook seems confused at the question, as she looks over the menu as well. “I mean do you have a job?” Rook nods, her stern face beginning to giveaway to a more kind one. “Yes, I am a professor on Pokemon Habitats.”

Silver gasped a bit. “That sounds so cool! What kinda things do you do?” Rook thought for a moment, setting the menu down. “I help preserve habitats in danger as well as learning where some Pokemon’s habitats are.” Silver looked over at the waiter, happily ordering a Roserade Tea while Rook ordered a Tapu Cocoa. “That sounds really neat!” Rook nodded a bit. “It is very important to me. What about you? What do you do for work?”

“Oh, I am a programmer from home! Companies like Devon Corp contract me out to program computers or devices.” Rook nodded, taking her Cocoa and sipping it cautiously. “I’ve never been any good with technology, I want to eventually learn how to use it.” Silver nodded, lightly drinking her tea happily. “So do you live around here?” Rook seemed a bit taken aback by the question for a moment, before speaking. “No, I’m wandering constantly.” Silver was a bit scared that she had offended for a moment, but was relieved to see it was fine.

Rook looked at her drink, blinking. “Oh. I need to leave, now.” She stood up suddenly, starting to walk away. Silver stood, hurrying behind her. “Wait! Can we do this again? I really liked talking to you.” Rook seemed hesitant to say yes, but she agreed nonetheless. “Tomorrow night, same time.” Off she went, towards her home. As Silver left, she saw Rook jumping over the fence, and dashing off into the woods. Weird.

The next night came quickly, and Silver had returned to the seat in the cafe at the same time. However, this time, she was a bit more dressed up, and her makeup was much nicer. She waited a bit, and finally, Rook showed up. She looked exactly the same, outfit and everything, before sitting down with Silver. The night went the same as the one before, but it seemed like Rook was loosening up a bit. When their time was up, they agreed to do it again.

It continued like this for a full 4 weeks, until Silver had properly asked out Rook on a date. Rook agreed happily, openly smiling whenever she saw Silver at the cafe. Silver of course was head over heels in love with Rook, which is why she asked her out. She made sure to wear a beautiful outfit along with good jewelry, and she showed up at the restaurant. Rook finally was wearing something different, but it still looked similar to her normal outfit. Rook sat down happily, and the two enjoyed a wonderful night.

After the date, Silver politely asked if Rook would like to come back to her apartment and spend the night. Rook was extremely hesitant to begin with, but she finally agreed. When the two arrived at Silver’s apartment, Silver began talking about something, and Rook finally gave in, walking up to her and kissing her on the lips. Silver was stunned, but accepted the kiss happily, as the two headed the the bedroom. However, for a brief moment, Silver had passed out. “Alright Silver… I’ll give you an amazing night.” Rook had done something to her, but what?

When silver woke up, she had been tied up in bondage and hung from the ceiling, with her legs pushed apart and tied down and her tongue outside of her mouth. “A-Ahh… What happened?” Rook walked around to the front of her, smiling a bit. “You said one of your kinks was bondage, correct? Well, enjoy dear.” Rook seemed… Distorted. As though everything was off. Silver didn’t fight it, instead, she dumbly nodded.

Rook walked behind Silver, and suddenly, something large was pushing against her rather aroused pussy. It was shoved in immediately, and it felt like a dildo. In fact, it was one of Silver’s own dildos, but it felt larger than normal. Immediately, it started vibrating. The same began to happen with Silver’s ass as well, as a vibrating dildo was shoved into her and turned on as well. Once again, it felt much larger than it normally did. Rook walked around to the front of her again, grinning as she sat down on the bed, and spread her legs. Rook’s own pussy was mere inches from Silver’s face, and her tongue couldn’t reach it.

Rook lightly pushed against Silver, causing her to swing back, and eventually, towards Rook once again. Her tongue was a mere inch away, but she swung back again. The cycle continued a bit, until Rook finally stopped her. “Do you want to eat me out?” Silver shook her head, looking up at her with needy eyes. “Then beg me for it.” Rook said sternly, glaring down into Silver’s eyes.

“P-Please, I need to taste you! I can smell your sex from here and I can’t handle myself around it, I need to taste and eat you out!” Rook shook her head no. “Not good enough.” Out of nowhere, a sharp pain hit Silver’s back, and it felt like a quick lash. Perhaps from a whip? The only issue was Rook was still standing in front of her. Silver’s mind was started to get a bit foggy from the arousal and the constant distortions in her vision, but it only served to make her more aroused. She was dripping onto the ground around the dildos, needy and hoping for more stimulation.

Rook grabbed Silver by her hair, pulling her as close as she could to her own pussy without letting her touch it. Even when Silver thought she was close enough, it seemed ever out of her reach. “Again. Beg for it.” Silver panted slightly, but nodded. “R-Rook. I need you, I… I can’t live without tasting you. Please! PLEASE!!” She cried, her eyes beginning to tear up slightly as her mouth as shoved into the waiting sex.

Silver’s tongue slipped into Rook immediately, forcing a moan out of the woman and making her smash Silver’s face against herself harder. The small tongue was exploring Rook’s insides, tasting every single nook and cranny happily. The faster and harder she began eating out Rook, the faster the vibrations on the dildos seemed to go. Silver was also eagerly drinking the fluids out of Rook, learning the taste and never wanting to forget it. It tasted heavenly, unlike anything Silver had ever tasted before. She wanted more.

Rook gripped Silver’s hair tightly, biting her own lip and letting small noises of pleasure every so often. “I’m about to… Climax…” She managed to let out in her stupor of pleasure, as she laid back on the bed and felt her orgasm come hard. Her legs tightened up, and her walls tightened around Sliver’s tongue as more femcum raced into Silver’s mouth. When Rook came, Silver’s dildos were as fast as she could handle, pushing her right to the edge of her orgasm… Before promptly stopping altogether, denying her release.

Silver pulled away, looking at Rook with a defeated face covered in femcum as Rook’s distorted body sat up. For a moment, a single moment, she was no longer distorted. In front of Silver during that moment was a large black beast with a mass of red hair behind their back and large ears. Then, as if nothing happened, she turned back to normal. If Silver’s mind was a bit clearer, she would be able to figure out exactly what was going on. But instead, she was being denied another orgasm. The closer she got to finishing, each and every time, the harder the dildos pushed her, until the edge, where they cut her off completely.

Rook stood up, walking out of sight. “Silver, I’m going to grab a bite of food if you don’t mind. I’ll be back in about… 30 minutes? See you soon.” The sound of the door shutting could be heard, and Silver was stuck. Hanging in the air, being denied orgasm after orgasm. She struggled against her bonds, trying to break free in order to pleasure herself, but it was to no avail. The time ticked away, and Silver’s body began to grow sore from the bondage and her pussy was hurting as well. She could no longer think of anything besides cumming, and she was practically drooling when she gave up trying to do it herself. Her body hung limply in the air, hoping her dom would return soon.

30 minutes later, Rook returned happily, chewing her last bite of food as she entered the room and sat down in front of Silver once again. “Have you had enough yet? Would you like to climax?” Silver looked up, her mouth trying to form words but only letting out a small moan of need. “Fine, you did well I suppose, for our first time that is.” Rook’s hand slid down, lightly petting Silver’s head. Just the touch of her filled Silver with joy, and she happily squirmed in her bonds.

The dildos suddenly erupted in a frenzy of vibrations, harder than anything before as Silver nearly screamed from it, the soreness and pleasure threatening to force her to pass out. Her orgasm came closer once again, but this time, Rook allowed it. “Cum, and thank me for it.” She commanded, leaning down to pull her into a kiss. Her climax came not a moment later, and she moaned into the kiss as her femcum soaked the ground beneath her. Rook pulled away, smiling at Silver.

“A-Ahhh… T-Thank you Ro-” A lash of that whip on her back once again. “While we are fucking, you are to call me Mistress. Master will do fine as well, but never my name.” In Silver’s foggy haze, she nodded. “M-Master…” Before promptly passing out. Less than an hour later, Silver woke up in her bed, looking around. The room was empty, and her entire body was in pain. She tried to stand, lightly holding herself up against the bed as she walked to the main room. The door was cracked, and so she peeked out.

In the main room, was the same black figure that she had seen before. This time however, she recognized it immediately. “A Zoroark…?” She said to herself, opening the door. The moment she blinked, Rook was standing where the Zoroark was. “Hello Silver, how do you feel?” Silver was speechless, as she fell onto the couch in that room with a bit of effort, smiling. “I feel… Sore, exhausted, but wonderful… How about you?” Silver questioned, looking at her lover. “Oh, I feel wonderful.” She lightly sat down next to Silver, draping her arms over her and cuddling up to her. “Hey Rook… It’s not even midnight yet, are you gonna stay over?”

“I was actually planning to leave once you had woken up. I cuddled you in bed for a bit, before grabbing some food, when you saw me. I need to take care of something.” Silver nodded, giving her a mischievous smile. “What, do you need to check on your nest?” Rook was petrified for moment, a face of horror. “Yes! I need to check on my Pokemon at home.” Silver leaned over, shaking her head. “No, I don’t think you’re doing that. I think you are going to protect your nest from any invading Pokemon. I mean, that IS what Zoroarks like to do, isn’t it?”

Rook was still, silent, and sad. She sighed after a moment, standing up. “I’ll leave you alone then.” Suddenly, the illusion had vanished, and a female Zoroark was standing in the room. “What? Why?” Silver inquired, sitting up. The Zoroark turned around, speaking to her once again through the use of illusions. “Because you’re a human, and I tricked you into fucking me, a Pokemon.” Silver pouted a bit, standing and walking over to Rook with a smile, before collapsing into her thanks to weak knees. “Rook… I love you.” She leaned in, kissing the Pokemon on her cheek. “Pokemon or human.”

Rook hugged her close, nearly crying herself, as they returned to the bed to cuddle all night long, until the hours of the morning. Silver woke up first, being spooned by her girlfriend, and she happily sat there for a long time, waiting for her to wake up. When Rook did however, it was with a dildo in Silver’s pussy out of the blue. “Ah!” She squired a bit, biting her lip as Rook leaned in, biting her neck and marking her. “Silver… Do you know my powers?”

Silver shook her head no as she buried her face in the blanket, gripping the covers. “I can create illusions… Make you see things that aren’t there. Make you feel things that don’t exist…” She demonstrated by suddenly lashing her back out of nowhere, and forcing the dildo to resize itself inside of Silver, and her body shivered. “Say thank you Master.” Rook commanded, as Silver, let out a moan and moved her face out from the pillow. “T-Thank you Master.” She was rewarded with a thrust, and Rook was off, thrusting the dildo into her deeply and quickly, forcing it to resize and vibrate. “I-I love you Master.” She added, pushing her body against Rook’s front and grasping the covers as her climax approached.

However, much to be expected, she was rejected once again. The dildo slowed, and the vibrations stopped. Forcing her orgasm down. “I’ll let you cum pet, but you have to promise to never leave me...” Silver smiled a bit, her breath heavy as she leaned her head back. “I promise to love you forever Master, and to never leave you.” The Zoroark nodded, turning up the pleasure high and giving Silver her long sought after climax. Pleasure poured through her body, tears erupting from the sides of her face as she was finally given the release she so desired. Silver finally turned around, panting as she leaned up to kiss her girlfriend happily, pushing against her. Rook kissed back, lightly scratching her back.

Eventually, the two lived together happily. Whenever they went out, Rook was either a human or Zoroark, holding hands with Silver. They spent their nights and days together, enjoying each other’s company and eventually leaving the town to explore the region. Whether Rook was a human, or a Pokemon, she didn’t care. She loved Rook either way, and Rook loved her too.


End file.
